leonagroupfandomcom-20200214-history
Tech Terms
I comprised a list of terms that a standard computer user may need to know, if there is a particular term you wish to know feel free to make a comment below and I will add it to my list Remember there are no stupid questions or stupid people, I do not know how to play the piano, that does not make me "stupid" Tech Terms ''' § '''Desktop: This is another term for the computer that is not a laptop, usually a rectangular box shape that a monitor/keyboard/mouse are plugged into, other terms: CPU, PC, Paperweight § PC: Another term for a desktop computer, also known to refer to the Windows Operating System (OS) by MAC users, but PC stands for "Personal Computer" which can be a MAC or Windows § MAC: A non-Windows OS, different from a Windows machine but equally as good § OS: Stands for "Operating System" this is the core software that runs your computer, can be Microsoft Windows or MAC/Apple (should have lead with that) § Windows: This is the acceptable Operating System amongst the business community, mainly in professions that do not work with graphics or audio editing, also the main OS for Leona Group § MAC: This operating system can be found more in professions that do a lot of graphic designs, video/audio editing, and other creative fields. Also an acceptable OS in the Leona Group family § Phishing: funny name with serious consequences, now and then you may receive an email that states an issue with your account; this can be with your Work email or even your personal email. The link will lead you to a malicious website that mimics the login site of your email account. Entering your login credentials here will be sent to hackers where they will take over your accounts and do bad things with it (and this is light version, many people had their identity stolen where homes and cars were bought with their social security number). So with this said the Leona Group will never initiate an email that will have a link for you to click on and log in and you should never give out any of your passwords even to your supervisors or Leona group technicians (same for your personal accounts) § Long Winded: my previous post about Phishing § 'Laptop: ' a portable computer that has a thin monitor attached to a keyboard and a touch sensitive pad for the mouse. Also has a built in rechargeable battery that allows for it not to be plugged in all the time § 'iOS: '''This is the Operating System for the iPhone and iPad § '''IPad: '''This is a "tablet" computer that consists of just what seems to be a thin monitor. Completely self-contained with a built in battery the screen itself can be manipulated like a mouse making your finger the "pointer" (see what I did there) § Side note: a growing number of Leona schools are starting to incorporate the iPad into their curriculum and teaching tools § '''Internet: '''A place to access almost any form of information: § World Wide Web § Web § Net § interweb § the place to access Amazon.com § '''IE: '''Stands for "Internet Explorer" this is the program on your computer commonly used to view the internet § '''Chrome: '''A lighter browser than IE but operates as the same, a way to browse the internet § '''Firefox: '''Another common web browser, not liked amongst the tech community due to its many security issues § '''Safari: '''The popular web browser on the MAC computer § '''Browser Compatibility: ' Now and then you will encounter a website that may not be compatible with one of the browsers stated above, they will usually recommend using a particular browser (i.e., WebClassroom is compatible with Chrome but may have issues with IE) Category:Technology